chatter
by fiction fetishist
Summary: Syo and Satsuki have a talk. (Or, Satsuki talks, and Syo tries not to hyperventilate long enough to talk back.) — Syo, Satsuki; 07


**Fandom:** Uta no Prince-sama

**Characters/Pairings:** Syo, Satsuki, Natsuki

**Words: **1,118

**Summary:** Syo and Satsuki have a talk. (Or, Satsuki talks, and Syo tries not to hyperventilate long enough to talk back.)

—

"Hey."

"Mmn… five more… minutes…"

"Hey, pipsqueak, I'm talking to you."

"Nngh… Na…tsuki…?" Syo mumbles, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Close, but no cigar."

Syo's eyes snap open. "S-S-S-Satsu—"

"Quiet, midget," Satsuki orders, clamping a hand on Syo's mouth. "There's only so much of your voice I'm willing to hear. So, either you _keep_ it down, or I'll put _you_ down. Got it?"

Syo nods his head vigorously.

"Good," Satsuki says, letting Syo breathe again. "Now, let's make this quick, shall we?"

Syo nods again, inching away slowly from where Satsuki had seated himself on the side of his bed. Satsuki hadn't looked like he wanted to beat him up or anything like he usually does, but it's always better to be safe than sorry.

"Don't get so worked up, shorty," Satsuki says, smirking. "I just want to talk."

"Talk…?" Syo asks, quietly. He hadn't figured Satsuki to be a heart-to-heart type of guy, but he supposes anything is better than being sent to the hospital.

"Yeah, talk," Satsuki says. "You can do that, can't you? With the way you're always running your mouth and all."

Syo nods, slowly. He can always be offended later, anyway. Right now, Satsuki is being unnervingly generous, and Syo would rather not push his luck.

"Nice to see even _you_ can be agreeable sometimes, too, eh, shrimp?" Satsuki taunts, the way he smiles looking positively feral. "Don't bother trying to change me back, by the way. I've hidden Natsuki's glasses, so no funny business until _I_ decide our conversation is finished. Understood?"

"U-Understood."

"Good," Satsuki says, patting Syo on the head. "So, let me cut to the chase: has Natsuki ever told you anything about me?"

"I d-don't think so…?" Syo stutters, his entire system threatening to shut down from all the scenarios of Satsuki ripping his head off flooding his brain.

"Really now?" Satsuki asks, his hand gripping at a fistful of Syo's hair.

"Really, really," Syo says, unable to do much of anything other than hope and pray Satsuki believes him. "I honestly don't think he has any idea what happens when his glasses come off."

"Is that so," Satsuki says, unconvinced. "Because that girl told me Natsuki wrote that song for _me_. So, either you're forgetting something, or you're lying to me. Now, which one is it, runt?"

"W-Well," Syo starts, racking his brain for an answer that _won't_ get him killed. He really doesn't remember Natsuki talking about Satsuki or anything like that, but, if he understood what Satsuki had said correctly, Natsuki must have said _something_ to Haruka that let her connect the dots.

"_Well?_"

"W-Well, while Natsuki hasn't really talked about you _outright_, I guess he has an idea that you exist, at least. I mean, you're part of him, after all."

"If _that's_ the case," Satsuki says, looming dangerously closer, "then _why_ is he trying to get rid of me?"

"I-I don't really—"

"That girl said that Natsuki was trying to become stronger, that he can do things on his own. Now why would he need to do that, if he already has _me_?"

Syo had a feeling that Satsuki wasn't really talking to him anymore at this point, that he was just talking out loud, trying to work things out for himself, but Satsuki said he wanted to talk, and Syo would be damned if he let Satsuki scare him half to death in the middle of the night for nothing.

"I don't think he's trying to get rid of you."

Satsuki looks at him, eyes hard. "And what makes you say that, huh?"

"Because," Syo says, "when I was younger, I think I could understand what Natsuki is going through. I mean, I wasn't really all that strong or anything, so I had to stay in bed or in the hospital because of my condition most of the time.

"My family always worried about me and had to take care of me because of that—kinda like how you do with Natsuki, I guess.

"But, as I grew older, I wanted to become stronger—not because I didn't want them around anymore or anything, but because I wanted to do something for _them_, this time. They'd already given up so much for me, so I figured it was _my_ turn to do something for them, so that they wouldn't have to worry about me as much anymore.

"I guess, what I'm trying to say is, that, Natsuki wanting to do things on his own doesn't mean he doesn't want you around anymore—it's kinda the opposite, really, I think."

Syo takes a deep breath as he finishes, looking to Satsuki for some sign he'd managed to make sense somehow. He had a feeling he'd started to ramble at some point, going off on a tangent about his own life rather than really answering the question.

So, "Um," Syo tries, hoping the silence isn't Satsuki plotting how to beat him up for such a useless response.

Satsuki, to his credit, just snorts, "You really are pathetic, aren't you?"

"What—What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Syo demands, the sudden insult taking momentary priority over survival instincts.

"Exactly what it sounds like," Satsuki says, flicking him on the forehead, "_Syo-chan_."

"_You_—" Syo curses, grabbing on to Satsuki's shoulder as he tries to turn away.

"Hmm? I what, Syo-chan?"

"N-Natsuki?" Syo says, blinking a few times to make sure the glasses aren't just a trick of the light.

"Yes?" Natsuki asks, smiling, and sure enough the glasses are _there_, right in there proper place. Honestly, that Satsuki. "What is it, Syo-chan?"

Syo can only huff, crossing his arms. "You're the one who came to me in the first place." Though, technically, it was Satsuki, but, Syo digresses.

"I did?" Natsuki asks, looking around and probably realizing that, yes, this _is_ Syo's bed and not his. "Ah," he laughs, "I guess I did, huh."

Syo gives an exasperated sigh, then, flopping back down onto his pillow, closing his eyes. Really, he should get a medal or something, having to deal with these two all the time.

"Hey, Syo-chan," Natsuki prods, and Syo feels the space beside him dip.

"Yes, Natsuki?"

"Do you mind if I stay here for the rest of the night?" Natsuki asks. I don't really get it myself, but it feels like something is telling me I should."

Syo turns away, snuggling into his blanket. "Sure, whatever," he says. It's not as if his night hasn't been hijacked already.

"Thanks, Syo-chan," Natsuki says, wrapping his arms around him for a hug.

"Yeah, yeah," Syo sighs, feeling sleep wash over him once more.

"Good night, munchkin. Let's talk again sometime."


End file.
